naruto_projectfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:Alexandre 93
Pra arrumar * Konbi Henge ... Trabalho *Saiken Uzumaki disse: Alexandre. Quero te pedir um favor. *Alexandre 93 disse: Fala. *Saiken Uzumaki disse: Você pode fazer as páginas das vilas ninja ? Sunagakure, Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa. *Alexandre 93 disse: (aí vem pedrera ou u.u) Cara... posso tentar. *Saiken Uzumaki disse: E também fazer as páginas do Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu. A do Ninjutsu e Taijutsu já foram feitas. *Alexandre 93 disse: Blz.. Novos Usuários Ei, Alexandre. eu fui tentando achar umas parceirias pra essa wiki e descobri alguns usuários que são bons em mexer com wikis, só não sei se eles gostam de naruto. (ainda estou perguntando á eles.) Um deles disse que está meio que sem tempo, mais quando puder, virá aqui nos dar uma ajuda. Os usuários são: PhoebeForever = Descobri que ela é experiente com templates, mas parece ser Inativa em wikis. Luizlbe2 = Foi ele quem disse que está sem tempo, mais quando pudesse nos ajudaria. .pokemonerik. = Só sei que ele curte animes, mais não sei se naruto é um desses. KouHime = Ela é a fundadora de uma wiki que já se tornou nossa parceira, não sei se ela curte Naruto. Bom, são esses usuários que eu encontrei nessas wikis brasileiras. --Saiken Uzumaki 15h31min de 26 de abril de 2013 (UTC) RE: Novos Usuários Cara, quanto ao fundo, eu preciso de uma imagem legal de naruto para poder colocar na wiki, se não, não tem como né ? Podemos fazer uma reunião, e cada um mostra uma imagem que achou legal e nós votamos. Saiken Uzumaki 04h27min de 27 de abril de 2013 (UTC) *** /* Supress display of the reference list */ ol.references { display: none; } /* Set the font size for reference lists */ ol.references, div.reflist, div.refbegin { font-size: 90%; } #content sup.reference { vertical-align: baseline; _vertical-align: bottom; position: relative; bottom: 0.33em; } #content sub.reference { vertical-align: baseline; _vertical-align: bottom; position: relative; bottom: -0.25em; } Reunião Urgente Alexandre, você poderia entrar no chat nesse sábado 28, para uma reunião ? Será as 20:00 da noite. OBS: Quem não puder ir no horário mas puder em uma hora mais cedo, por favor compareça mas se mesmo assim tiver compromissos mesmo que seja mais cedo do horário da reunião, iremos deixar Prints da conversa. Saiken Uzumaki 00h18min de 28 de junho de 2013 (UTC) Re: Nossa kkkkk, que bom que gostou, acho melhor deixar discussão mesmo, vai ficar desse jeito mesmo, fique tranquilo. Saiken Uzumaki 21h54min de 20 de julho de 2013 (UTC) Teste. .-. [[Usuário:Caio J|'Caio' J'']] (discussão) 03h23min de 25 de julho de 2013 (UTC) RE: Desculpa Eu tava com raiva do Caio, que tava enchendo o saco lá no facebook, e tranquilo não se preocupe com isso. --Ultimate Ninja Supreme (discussão) 15h30min de 7 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) Chat Desculpa pelo chat, eu estava fazendo a página da Yugito Nii. Ultimate Ninja Supreme (discussão) 02h57min de 9 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) Reunião Olá Alex, vim lhe avisar que segunda, dia 06/01 as 21:00 teremos uma reunião para decidirmos as duplas de organização da wiki :3 Bom, essa é a notícia, até mais Alex xD - ''Alice Amora (Discussão) 03h51min de 05 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC)'